the_fictional_touring_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny John Johnson's Chevrolet Camaro SS
Won from the racer who made his idol crash, Johnny raced Jake Miller and got a sleek Chevrolet Camaro in a pink slip race. The End Of Jake Miller Jake sneered. "You think you can beat me with a measly car and walk away? It's not that easy. I'll race you in another pink slip race again. This time I'm using my Chevrolet Camaro that you saw me come out of." "You are d@mn aggressive. Fine. Am I betting my Porsche 911 Carrera?" "Yeah. Hurry up and race me." Johnny drove up to start line, where one of Jake's members held a flag. "Are you ready?!? Three! Two! One! Go!" Both racers sped down the street, which was blocked by Jake's gang. Johnny drifted a turn, which Jake used to speed ahead. Jake then signaled members of his gang to throw junk on the road to slow Johnny down. Johnny swerved around a chair, a newspaper stand and a goat. WHERE DID THESE GUYS GET A GOAT?!? Johnny drifted past Jake, who took a turn took quickly and swerved. Jake then signaled his members to block Johnny with the cars. Johnny gunned his engine, successfully evading the barricade. Jake braked his Camaro, avoiding a crash. Johnny crossed the finish line, winning another car from Jake. (Copied from the Porsche 911 Carrera) Upgrades Johnny took the Camaro, which was is good shape. He added some modifications of his own to the newest car he got. Suspension Johnny added racing suspension to the Camaro for smoother racing. Roll Cage Johnny added a roll cage to protect himself in case of a crash. The Camaro Battle One day, Johnny got an invitation to a race. Only Chevrolet Camaros were allowed, and the winner would get $45000. Johnny drove to Daytona, where several Camaros were parked. Johnny looked at the board, which listed all the racers and their cars. All of the racers warmed up their cars. They took a couple of laps to practice and got their pole position. They followed the lead car around the track, waiting for the start of the race. At the flag, Johnny gunned his engine, shooting forward. The others followed, changing positions every so often. On lap 7, Will crashed into the wall by going too fast. Mike Herman crashed into Will, spinning into Kelly Rendal. All the remaining racers waited for the wreck to be cleaned up. After 20 minutes, the green flag came out. All the cars zoomed ahead. Nick drafted Johnny and Randell. Barry took a turn too sharply, crashing into Maxwell. Again, the three racers had to wait for the wreck to be cleaned up. After another grueling wait, the remaining racers gave their all for the $45000. Nick drove ahead, trying to create smoke clouds. Johnny swerved around them, while Randell wasn't so lucky. He drove into the grass, making him lose control. Randell turned the wheel left and right, struggling to keep control. He then flipped over, luckily flipping only once and landing right side up. Randell got out of his car and ran away before it started to smoke. The safety crew took care of the problem, saving Randell's car, minus some dents and scratches. Nick and Johnny raced around the track. Johnny drifted some turns, trying to pass Nick. On the last three laps, Nick tried to make Johnny swerve. Every time, Johnny zoomed ahead of Nick. On the last lap, Nick tried to ram Johnny. Johnny swerved around Nick, making him lose control. Johnny then drove past the finish line, winning $45000.